Arceus vs Bill Cipher
Description Pokemon vs Gravity Falls! Arceus V.S. Bill Cipher is a What-if? Death Battle between the God Pokemon who created everything VS the Chaotic Demon! Interlude Arceus is a normal type Pokémon, and Bill is an extreme savage. Bill is a Demon from the show Gravity Falls, and Arceus is a Pokémon from the game and show Pokémon. Arceus Person: It all began with an egg. Other Person: An egg?! Seriously? Person: *Ahem*and from that egg hatched an Arceus. Other Person: Arceus was in a complete place of nothingness, and then, he created Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. Person: Palkia and Dialga created the universe, and Arceus made everything in it. Other Person: But Giratina was causing much destruction, so Arceus banished him to the Distortion World. Person: Next, Arceus made Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. They went to live on the planet, Earth, that Arceus created, along with a bunch of Mews. Other Person: Then, you wont believe it: Arceus sleeps. Person: Only to awake when it's needed most. Other Person: And that time was when the meteor was going to strike, so he acted quickly. He ran over to that planet and sacrificed himself. Which is stupid, I mean he could've used like future sight, Extreme speed, or Psychic, or- Person: Yeah, we get it. It was a true moment of PIS, but that wont change the fight. Today, Arceus has higher stats, a Pixie Plate, a Z-Power, and possibly a Mega form, Primal form, or Alolan form Other Person: He also has the best movepool ever! Every strong move like Fire Blast or Hydrop Pump, he can learn! And the moves you think won't help a lot, will. Take Gravity for example. He shifts gravity willingly, and that's a pretty useful move, if you ask me. Person: He also has acces to Spatial, Temporal, and antimatter powers, and the powers of the lake trio, which is pretty powerful, speaking it can take over Palkia and Dialga. '''Other Person: Also, he can seal Hoopa Unbound with barely any power, and that's pretty darn awesome, speaking that he just barely used any power to seal a huge legendary pokemon, and the fact how strong he is. I mean, he can just spawn unlimited Creation Trios! Person: Though he had one weakness: If Arceus used some plate, then Bill could use that one, too, by just taking it out of it. '''Other Person: He also has his regular super effective weaknesses, but why does that matter, when you are EVERY type! Person: Arceus is able to use all the plates, which means he has no weaknesses besides death. But when he uses a move, it's gonna hurt. '''Other Person: Looks like the demon Dorito might have a challenge.' Bill Cipher '''Other Person: Bill started in his own dimension: The Second Dimension. Person: It was a 2d universe... Other Person: Bill eventually got tired of staying in that place, so he destroyed it. Person: Bill Cipher is a demon that can only be summoned when you speak gibberish, have a couple candles, and those candles surrounding a picture of your enemy. You also need an "X" on their head. Other Person: Or you just break some orb thingy. Person: Eh, Kind of. Bill is a complete savage and he has acess to a lot of power. Other Person: Heck, he can stop time, shoot lasers that can disassemble one's molecules, and even destroy multiple universes! Person: Arceus has one big fight comin' for it. Other Person: Bill can also shape-shift, release fire from his hands, and create possible anything! And the best part: he's a full time comedian. Person: Okay, that's enough. Pre-Fight Person: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Other Person: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLllll.... Death Battle (Middle" of space) Bill is wandering around the universe humming a song. "Mm, hmhmhmm, hmhmmm… OUCH!!” He ran into Arceus with its eyes closed. It woke up, opened one eye and looked at Bill. “Hey, horsey, you’re in my way! Move it please!” He waved his arm sideways and lowered his eyelid, expecting Arceus to follow his command. Arceus roared, and from the force of the roar, Bill was pushed back. “Hey! C’mon, I have places to go! Multiverses to destroy! I’ll give you one more chance, so giddy-up and go!” Arceus didn’t move. Bill sighed. Arceus saw this as a threat to his creation. “Fine, I’ll go around you.” Arceus stopped him by whipping its tail and successfully hitting Bill. Arceus then roared again, and used Hydro Cannon on Bill. “Dang it, stupid horse! You made me mad! And nobody likes it when I’M MAD!!” Bill shouted. He gained size. “But first…” Bill snapped his fingers and fighting music came on. (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fD73ZEmjmVE) FIGHT! Bill lifted his arm into the air, poking his pointer finger out. A blue energy ball formed from it. He brought his arm down and pointed his finger after Arceus. A blinding light exploded from his finger, and Arceus disappeared. Bill swiped his hands, closed his eye, and turned around. “That takes care of that.” But he ran into something. And that something was Arceus. “Eh. well played.” Arceus used Extreme Speed when the lazer fired, and stopped right behind Bill. A red plate appeared next to Arceus, and went into Arceus’s ring on its body. The yellow on Arceus turned red, and Arceus shot a flame that resembled some Japanese letter. It blasted Bill. “Okay, that actually hurt! What are you, anyway? Some kind of llama… Monster… thing? Oh, I have a swell idea! How about I take that little plate of yours?” He rose his hand and the plate went out of Arceus and to Bill. Arceus turned back to its original form. Next, Bill spawned some salad and put it on the red plate. Arceus tilted its head in confusion. “What? It’s a plate, isn’t it?” Bill asked in a muffled voice. “Haha! Just kidding!” The plate faded into Bill. Bill’s fists then became on fire. “Aw, this is a downgrade! I could already do this but better!” Bill complained and shrugged. “Eh. Hey, do you want some pork cooked or raw?” Arceus stood in a battle position. "I'll take that as cooked. YAAAHHH!!" He pushed his hands toward Arceus and a giant flamethrower blasted from his hands. Arceus stumbled back(Well, he basically just got pushed back because you can’t really stumble in space). Arceus gained balance and another plate appeared in front of him, a pink one at that. Arceus's yellow turned to a dark pink color, and his eyes glowed blue. An nearby planet aslo turned blue, and it cam crashing for Bill. "Oh, geez..." Bill said. But that didnt stop him. He swiped his hands as the planet shrank down to meteorite size, but he couldnt stop it from coming, because Arceus used psychic on Bill as well, not letting him move. “Hey, that’s not fair! Eh, why does it matter? Y’know, you’re really annoying. And I know I say this a lot, but this time I really mean it. And guess what?!” Bill broke out of Arceus's psychic, and was growing even bigger, and his voice got more deeper and demonic as he exceeded size. His fists also got much bigger. “I’VE HAD IT UP TO HERE!” He put his other hand under Arceus, and smashed him countless times with the other. Once he was done with that, Arceus was still standing, not harmed. “ARRRGGHHH!!! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!” Arceus was a light purple color. It had used the ghost plate. “Oh, so that’s how you’re gonna play it, huh?” Bill snapped his fingers. “WELCOME TO MY LITTLE HOME!!!” They were in the burning and broken Gravity Falls. (Music stop) (Cue: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hhRa3wmP7uY) "What has he done?" Arceus thought, sorrowly. "I have to save them. But first, I have to defeat this geometrical demon." He used Extreme Speed and atruck Bill a couple times, then followed that up with a Seismic Toss. Arceus brought him up high up in space, then dropped him back down, making a huge crater. In the dust, it revealed a floating yellow triangle, barely harmed. "Hehe! That tickled!" Bill turned to Arceus. The shadow plate went out of Arceus, as it tried to think of another plate to use. Bill saw his chance. He gained multiple arms, and punched Arceus with them. To finish it off, He lost all of his fists until he had 2 and one of them grew big. Bill punched downwards and Arceus smashed into the ground. "Had enough yet?" Bill laughed. Arceus struggled to get up, but he managed to do it. He used recover, then fired a flamethrower. "Whoopsie!" Bill formed a hole in his stomach, and the flamethrower went right through it. "Nice try!" Arceus aimed the flamethrower up to his eye, and Bill was too happy to notice. "Ow! Dang it, llama! My eye needs to regenerate now!" Bill yelled as he closed his eye. Arceus saw this chance, and used gravity, sending Bill down to the ground. "Woah!" Bill shouted as he crashed downwards. He got up as his eye regenerated, and he tried to fly again, but he couldn't. "What kind of sorcery is this?" Bill asked. "Gravity. It's one of my many moves." Arceus calmy stated. "Eh. Who wants to fly anyway? When you can have a giant laser!" Bill fired a blue laser out of his eye, but Arceus protected himself by using protect. It was a struggle, but the protect was strong enough. Cipher stopped the laser, to see a non-harmed Arceus. "Ugh. Honestly, I don't know what to do. I mean, there are so many choices!" Bill teleported right behind Arceus. "Like this one!" The Triangle Demon swung an oversized hammer. Arceus hurled foward and smashed into the ground. "This demon... is too powerful for me to handle..." Arceus thought. "You know, this acatually isnt fun anymore. I feel more like destroying a universe. So what I'm trying to say is, you're too pathetic." As the gravity effect faded away, Bill flew up in the air. "No. I won't let this happen." 18 glittering plates circled around Arceus, and they all faded inside him. Arceus used Gravity again, then charged up a Hyper Beam. Bill shout toward the ground, and the second he was about to crash into the ground, Arceus fired a multi-colored Hyper Beam, and it completely hit him. A explosion of dust occured, revealing a trangle demon with a large hole in the middle of him. "This is getting annoying. What did you say earlier?" Bill asked. He snapped his fingers as the noise of Arceus speaking sounded from out of nowhere. "No. I won't let this happen." "So, basically what you're saying, is that you want everything to be safe and not destroyed?" Bill asked. Arceus tried to fire a Hydro Pump, but Bill stopped him and he was unable to move. "Oh! I know sonething perfect for you!" Bill thrust his hand upwards and opened it, and a hole opened. A bubble of space went through the hole. It was a pink dimension, and a white creature with a long neck was shown flying around it. Palkia. "My son..." Arceus thought. "Oh, so this is your son? Oh, this will be fun!" Bill snapped his fingers, and the pink dimension dissapeared out of existance, taking Palkia with it. "No..." Arceus thought. "And the show isn't finished yet!" Bill said as 2 more bubbles came out, one holding a blue dimension, and one that was a reversed dinension. "Yoink!" Bill snapped his fingers as the blue dimension dissapeared, but not the reversed one. Arceus was left in question. "This place looks fun! Might as well take it!" The dimension bubble showed Giratina in his Origin Form dissapear, and Bill swiped his hand, making the dimension dissapear. "I'll save that for later. For now, I'll deal with you. This acatually was fun, I haven't had a fight in years, but, all in all, I'm breaking up with you. Literally." Bill stopped Arceus from his immobile state, giving Arceus hope. Arceus used Future Sight and saw that he was going to break into a million pieces, but he knew that he couldn't beat Bill, so he decided to use the last of his power to recreate the dimensions of Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, along with the Creation Trio. He made those dimensions by splitting his own in 3 pieces. The second after that, Bill shot a giant blue laser, and it slowly split Arceus's molecules in half, one by one. Arceus shouted in pain until the process ended. Nothing remained of Arceus. Just his split molecules which then dissapeared into nothingness by Bill. "Well, back to destroying more universes." Bill said as he flew into space. (Music Stop) K.O! Results Other Person: Why does the good guy always lose these days? Person: While Arceus had the advantage of Speed, Bill had an advantage in everything else, including Power Scaling. '''Other Person: He especially won because he has acces to huge amounts of power and he uses it for evil, and the fact that he's a huge savage doesn't help. He destroyes multiverses for fun! Person: Bill was just way too tough for Arceus. Other Person: Arceus just couldn't create a way to beat an overpowered Dorito. Person: The winner is Bill Cipher. ''''' Category:Pokevan8162 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016